Joley one shot
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: Can JOe win Miley's heart? After he hurt her? WHen they are best friends?


Miley looked at her best friend, Joe, while smiling. He never knew how much she was in love with him, though she didn't know how much HE was in love with HER.

She became friends with him when she was eight and he was nine. Ever since they have been joined at the hip.

Miley: Joe, come one we want to see that movie right?

Joe: Yeah hold up, someone just texted me

Miley: Well hurry up, Joey bear.

Joe: *rolls his eyes and looks at his phone reading: Hey Joe, its Demi.* *Texts back; Hola Demz.* *his phone vibrates again and reads: Want to hang?* *sighs and replies: Nope sorry, I am out with Miley. Lets hang out tomorrow.* *Reads another text message saying: Awesome, see you then!*

Miley: Joe!

Joe: Coming! *runs out to her car* Lets go.

Miley: Finally!

(They drive to the theatre)

Miley: Scary, comedy, or love story.

Joe: Isn't it obvious?

Miley: Comedy it is then.

(After the movie)

Both: *laughing*

Joe: That was so funny!

Miley: Yeah, totally. *laughing*

Joe: *Thinks: what an amazing laugh* So….

Miley: Sleep over, my house?

Joe: of course

(the next day)

Joe: *sneaking out of Miley's house, knows she doesn't like Demi.* *Runs to Demi's*

Miley: *wakes up* Joe?* looks around but sees and hears nothing* Joe are you here?* still doesn't see or hear him, gives up* He ditched me….*mad*

(Her phone rings)

Miley: Hello?

Selena: Hey girl! Can I come over?

Miley: Yeah!

Selena: Okay I will be right over.

(3 minutes later)

Selena: I'm here Miles!

Miley: *hugs her* hey

Selena: Where is Joe?

Miley: He ditched me! So, I am mad at him.

Selena: Well you have me.

Miley: Until You go back to your "Nicky"!

Selena: *laughs* Don't worry he has plans with his parents.

Miley: Good. *laughs*

(with Joe)

Joe: I kind of feel bad.

Demi: Why?

Joe: I am lying to Miley and dating you behind her back. You are one of her friends.

Demi: Its okay, It will all be alright in the end

Joe I hope you are right Demi.

Demi: Aren't I always? *kisses him*

(The next day)

Miley: *Getting her things from her locker*

Joe: *comes up* Hey

Miley: *ignores him*

Joe: Hello? Miley?

Miley: *ignores him and starts to walk*

Joe: Miley what is wrong?

Miley: *stops walking and just stands there*

Joe: Did I do something?

Miley: Did you do something? You Ditched me at my house without telling me anything! Then, you don't even call or text. That is what you did Joe.

Joe: *silent*

Miley: *starts walking away*

Joe: Miley wait! I thought we are best friends!

Miley: We WERE but know I think we are just plain friends.

Joe: What does that mean?

Miley: We can hang out a little but no sleeping over, No movies alone together, no picnics together, and no more texting at night until one in the morning, and definitely no more hugging.

Joe: B-But those are the special things we are supposed to do together, the good things.

Miley: All good things have to end Joe.*walks to class*

Joe: *looking down at his feet, ashamed*

(After school)

Selena: So Joe is not your best friend anymore? I am your only one?

Miley: Yeah, makes you feel special, huh? *looking down at her hands that are on the kitchen table*

Selena: Pretty much. *notices her expression* You miss him already don't you?

Miley: What? No! Pshh!

Selena: Okay….*smiles to herself*

(the next day at school)

Miley: *walking down the hall with Selena and Nick laughing*

Joe: *sees her and stares at her sadly*

Miley: *Locks eyes with him but tears her gaze away a second later*

Joe: * runs after her* Miley Wait!

Selena: Uh, me and Nick have to go pick up our chemistry homework

Nick: *knows what she is trying to do* Yeah, I need to keep my grades up!

(They leave)

Miley: what do you want Joe?

Joe: My best friend back.

Miley: I don't know…

Joe: Miley please?

Miley: fine!

Joe: Yes! *hugs her* I got my best friend back.

(2 weeks later)

(In the music room)

Joe: You sure she doesn't know Demi?

Demi: **I am positive**

**Joe: *sighs* okay….**

**(they start to kiss)**

**Miley: *walks in, sees them* Woah! Wait…Joe?**

**Joe: Wait Miley, I can explain!**

Demi: We can** explain!**

**Miley: *feels betrayed and heart broken* no need to! *Runs out but drops a piece of paper***

**Joe: *Picks it up and reads: **_**To Joe, This song is for you, I love you.**_

_**I was just a girl when we first met, you were just a boy who rooted for the Nets**_

_**You said everything I wanted you to And in my mind I said I love you**_

_**I hope you love me too, So this is my song to you telling you what I like about you**_

_**I like the way you smile I like the way you laugh I like the way you would follow me for more than a mile. I guess your love is a trap, cause its got me in its clutches**_

_**I like the way you stare at me in movies I like the way you eat candy, aint that dandy?**_

_**And most of all I like the way I'm in love with you, yeah yeah, don't be afraid I am here**_

_**Nothing to fear lets make that clear. All I know now is I wanna hold your hand and walk along the beach staring at the sunset, and watching you smile…..**_

_**I like the way you smile I like the way you laugh I like the way you would follow me for more than a mile. I guess your love is a trap, cause its got me in its clutches**_

_**I like the way you stare at me in movies I like the way you eat candy, aint that dandy?**_

_**And most of all I like the way I'm in love with you, yeah yeah, Let me tell you now I'm totally in love with you so let me tell you know I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you.* ***_**has tears in his eyes as he thinks: she loves me!* I have to go! *Runs out***

**(With Miley)**

**Miley: *crying while standing on a cliff's edge at the beach* **

**Joe: *Runs up* Don't you dare do this Miley!**

**Miley: Joe! What are you doing here?**

**Joe: Saving you from the worst mistake of your life!**

**Miley: Mistake? A lot of people will be glad I am gone. You will! You wont have to lie to me to see Demi!**

**Joe: I ended it with her!**

**Miley: *surprised* What? Why?**

**Joe: Why? Its because I am In love with you! I love You Miley Cyrus!**

**Miley: Y-you are lying*starts to jump but gets pulled back***

**Joe: * holding her* No im telling the truth and I will never be glad if you are gone. I love you and I will always love you. You are my life now.**

**Miley: Oh Joe! *Kisses him passionately* I love you too!**

**Joe: Be My wife?**

**Miley: Of Course!*kisses him once more***


End file.
